Season Six
Season Six of Glee will premiere in early 2015. It will be shortened and the show's final season, spanning 13 episodes in total, which will be aired consecutively. Source On April 19, 2013, Fox renewed Glee for a sixth season. Later, on October 17, 2013, series creator Ryan Murphy confirmed that the sixth season would be the show's final. Source 1 Source 2 While Amber Riley and Dot-Marie Jones were promoted to series regulars, Jenna Ushkowitz, Naya Rivera, and Becca Tobin were demoted to recurring guest stars for the season. Jenna and Naya are slated to appear in 3-4 episodes. Source 1 Source 2 Jacob Artist, Melissa Benoist, Blake Jenner, and Alex Newell have also been demoted. However, it's unknown whether they will appear in the show's final season. Cast Main Cast Source *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (0/13) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (0/13) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (0/13) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (0/13) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (0/13) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (0/13) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (0/13) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (0/13) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (0/13) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry (0/13) Source Guest Stars *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky (0/13) Source *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (0/13) Source *Dougie Curtis as TBA (0/13) Source *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison (0/13) Source *Max George as TBA (0/13) Source * Anjela Gotsulyak as TBA (0/13) Source *Noah Guthrie as Roderick (0/13) Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (0/13) Source *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason (0/13) Source *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (0/13) Source *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (0/13) Source *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (0/13) Source *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (0/13) Source *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (0/13) Source *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (0/13) Source *Iqbal Theba as Figgins (0/13) Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (0/13) Source *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (0/13) Source *Marshall Williams as Spencer (0/13) Source *TBA as Jane (0/13) Source Co-Stars Spoilers This section contains spoilers for episodes that don't have a page on their own as of yet. They may be relocated to their specific page later on. Episodes Major events *TBA Trivia *This is the last season of the show. **With only 13 confirmed episodes, it's the shortest season. **This is the first and only season in which Jenna Ushkowitz will not be a series regular. **This is the first and only season in which Dot-Marie Jones will be a series regular. *The only cast members to be credited as a series regular throughout the entire run are Chris Colfer, Jane Lynch, Kevin McHale, Lea Michele, and Matthew Morrison. Gallery Glee S6 1.png Glee S6 2.png Glee S6 3.jpg Glee S6 4.png Glee S6 5.png Glee S6 6.png Glee S6 7.png Glee S6 8.png Glee S6 9.jpg Glee S6 10.jpg Glee S6 11.jpg Glee S6 14.png Glee S6 15.png Alxanders.jpg Capital.jpg British designers.jpg Glee costumes.jpg Reunited and it feels so good.jpg tumblr_nb2r67MlJm1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb32zi8ddd1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb6hqaVyck1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nbad41YEHe1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbe0oz0RWN1tj0uy1o1_500.jpg Tumblr nbe0wzcwUJ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nbfsb7FpKD1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr nbfu8l9KmM1qbdepdo1 500.png tumblr_nbf986cLfC1qh0mz0o1_500.jpg Adam anders glee tweet 16.9.14.jpg Tumblr nc6blj9dxa1r4ezfzo1 500.png Category:Seasons